


(Not So) Silent Night

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [51]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (oh wow Chrissy wrote safe sex for once claps for her), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zarry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Since Zerrie never dated in this verse (even though it's non-AU), the owner of Prada has been changed.

Zayn had it all planned out since, like, December. Since it’s _The Ivy_ , he had to call them in _really_ advance time to rent out the entire restaurant. He had to tell the manager to have the ice vanilla-scented candles since that is Harry’s favourite scent. Also, he hired the best string quartet in the UK to play Baroque pieces for them it cost him about half a hundred grand since they _are_ the best.

But of course, things are never as planned.

The quartet emailed him that one of the members caught the flu or some shite and they couldn’t hold onto the backup member so he was like, okay, he’ll just play Ed Sheeran songs.

Then The Ivy told him that they couldn’t find _ice_ vanilla so they just got regular vanilla.

 _Okay, the difference is very subtle_ , Zayn growled in his head.

“Happy Christmas, Zayniepoo,” Harry giggles as he wakes up from their shared bed, in his birthday suit as always when he goes to sleep. “Mm, doesn’t today mark our eight-month anniversary?”

“Maybe,” Zayn smirks and pins Harry under him. Harry may be taller than him by an inch or so, but he’s just lanky and pretty much zero muscles. Besides, Harry is the definition of a ‘submissive kitten’.

“Do you want some cream for breakfast, kitty?” Zayn does his best to purr out his words, straddling the younger lad’s chest, his erection prodding at Harry’s cherry-red lips; his boyfriend nods. Grinning, Zayn slides his dick inside Harry’s awaiting mouth swiftly. Harry gags a bit, making Zayn groan as the muscles contract around his head. He thrusts into Harry’s wet cavern, noticing how his hand is travelling down to his arse. The Cheshire-native lad slips his fingers in, fingering himself shallowly (Zayn knows this from experience from when he’s the one blowing Harry), moaning around Zayn’s leaking shaft. Soon, Zayn gushes down Harry’s throat and Harry fucking mewls as he swallows it all.

“Good kitty,” Zayn praises Harry as they roll out of the bed to get dressed.

-

“So we’re going to watch a movie at 15.15, rent out the entire theatre for the safety measures, and have unlimited drinks and refreshment,” Harry muses. “I call dibs on caramel popcorn!”

Zayn shakes his head at Harry’s adorableness. For the movie part of their date, they’re just dressed in regular clothes—tight jeans that barely let their dicks breathe and a coat covering whatever shirt Harry feels like for him, and a black leather jacket for Zayn himself.

“Harold–” Harry gives him a faux glare. “–we rented out the entire theatre so you can have whatever you like.”

 

Zayn gets a small back of extra buttery popcorn whilst Harry gets the caramel popcorn like he said. They both get diet Coke and get their tickets for _The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies_. They watched the first two movies as a band but Louis and Liam are visiting both their families and Niall went back to Ireland with Brez so it’s just them two this year.

“You know the great thing about renting out the entire theatre to ourselves?” Zayn nibbles at Harry’s sensitive earlobe as the adverts play on screen. “We can do _whatever_ we’d like.”

Harry shivers at Zayn’s words and Zayn’s hand is already at Harry’s crotch, expertly undoing the buttons and zipper at one go. He slides his hand inside the jeans — which is very hard to do since the jeans are really tight — and teases Harry’s half-hard dick outside his pants. He palms Harry’s dick through the rough fabric until Harry is fully hard and slips his hand inside the boxers. Zayn doesn’t waste any time in stroking Harry’s dick, thumbing at the slit for maximum pleasure.

Harry bites down on Zayn’s — thankfully un-leather jacketed shoulder — as he comes over his hand and he just wipes it on the inside of the boxers.

“It’s starting,” Zayn whispers in Harry’s ear.

-

The ending was quite surprising to Zayn, to say the least. Well, of course Bilbo (he thinks that’s the Hobbit’s name) keeps the ring, hence how he uses it in the beginning of the first LOTR movie.

“Now, being the thoughtful boyfriend I am–” Harry doesn’t bother with hiding his scoff, “–I already have our restaurant booked and it’s…”

“The Ivy, like you do for any other bi-monthly anniversaries,” Harry giggles, one of the reasons why he fell in love with the curly haired angel. “What did you do this time?”

Zayn sort of forgot to send the email requesting the restaurant plays his makeshift Ed Sheeran playlist, shite.

“You’ll see.”

-

As soon as they arrive at The Ivy, he asks Harry to wait outside, telling him a shitty excuse of how he needs to check everything is in order. He barks at the hostess that he needs someone to quickly put together a playlist consisting of “Thinking Out Loud”, “Kiss Me”, “One”, “Photograph” (even though he doesn’t plan on breaking up with Harry, like, ever), “Wake Me Up” (because that is just plain adorable and describes how perfect Harry is even when he just woke up and has bedhead), “Shirtsleeves”, and “This”. He considers bribing the host with a selfie or an autograph but he speaks into the earpiece for his request.

 

“We can go in,” Zayn tells Harry.

The half-Pakistani lad takes a moment to drink in the gorgeous sight that is Harry. His boyfriend is dressed in almost-black looking grey slacks and same-coloured tailored jacket over very dark navy shirt. Bringing up the old days, he even has on a nearly-black teal bowtie. Zayn, being his usual self, has all-black suit, with green tie that matches Harry’s eyes that turn a lovely shade of greyish-green in the winter.

Harry covers his mouth with his large hands when he sees that the restaurant as the lowest-set lights on with candles everywhere, the scent of vanilla permeating their senses. Harry whispers a quick ‘thank you’ as he crashes their lips together. It’s a brief peck but it still leaves Zayn longing for more.

“Alright, I’m gonna go with my usual roasted Devonshire chicken for two, but one since we can do that,” Zayn doesn’t even bother with picking up the menu the admittedly semi-attractive looking server. “You?”

“They’ve Kimchee-glazed lamb so I’m gonna try that one.”

Zayn orders for them and gets a bottle of _viré-clessé, Tradition domaine Michel Mâconnais, Burgundy France_ for them. He doesn’t really know a lot about wines, but it’s from France for fuck’s sake, and the name sounds hella fancy. Plus, it’s over 50 quid, so it’s bound to be good.

 

About thirty minutes later, and halfway through the playlist, their food arrive and Zayn has to — sadly — withdraw his foot from Harry’s crotch. They eat rather silently, commenting on the excellent quality and shite.

“Dessert?” Harry asks, already looking at the desserts menu. “I think I want rhubarb cheesecake.”

“I think I’d much rather enjoy our dessert be your sweet body,” Harry has the decency to choke. “But we can still split the cheesecake.”

-

When they get home, they open their presents they didn’t in the morning.

“Well, you can’t really open the present,” Zayn says slyly and goes down to the basement, delivering his gift for Harry.

“You got me a Norwegian forest cat?!” Harry’s eyes widen almost inhumanly. “They’re expensive as fuck and hard to even find!”

“They just remind me of you, so…” The kitten meows in confusion, finally in a bright space and with her new owner. “Do you want to name her now?”

“Um, what’s a good name of a kitty?” Harry sounds like he’s talking more to himself than Zayn. “Hmm, Bianca sounds too stuck-up and Gucci is horrid…” Zayn glares at Harry. Prada was a gift for his younger sister Safaa! “How about Freyja?”

“Isn’t she a goddess?” Zayn thinks he remembers his mythology crash course. “I think she was mentioned in the comic books.”

“Maybe,” Harry sticks his tongue out and coos at the kitten. “Do you have the litter box and everything?”

“Yes, they’re at the basement we don’t really use.”

 

It turns out that Harry’s gift for Zayn is a new leather jacket, black, with some studs on the shoulder pads. Zayn kisses, and it was supposed to be short and sweet, but somehow, they end up naked. Freyja hopped elsewhere so they don’t have to worry about their new kitten overhearing their sex noises.

“No lube,” Harry whines, but Zayn just smirks and produces an emergency packet of lube from the sofa. “Oh really.”

Harry looks like he wants to say something more but Zayn slicks his fingers and shoves three at once. Harry chokes at Zayn’s semi-forceful actions and moans just as he jabs at the fleshy prostate part of his tight arse. He fingers Harry thoroughly for about three or four minutes before getting the condom out (Harry raises a brow at the ‘preparedness’) and slathers some lube on his rubber-covered length. Harry nods and Zayn slides in, almost without any resistance. After six months of sex, they just know that Zayn has that naturally dominant side and Harry hasn’t any problems with that. Zayn knows Harry likes it rough so he doesn’t build up the rhythm like the usual, slow, night lovemaking sessions. He thrusts hard and fast into Harry’s tight heat, kind of accidentally rubbing his stubble-covered jaw against Harry’s soft skin on his pale neck. He can feel Harry starting to clench around his dick so he redoubles his efforts and soon enough, Harry’s come covers his flat stomach. The spasming tunnel around him makes him release into the condom, crying out Harry’s name like a prayer.

Zayn feels too tired to pull out but he knows that Harry is oversensitive now so he pulls out and knots the condom, throwing it on the sofa to get it all sorted out later. (Though he knows he’ll have at least two more rounds that night.)

“ _Mein tumse pyaar karta hoon,_ Harry,” Zayn whispers in Urdu.

“I love you too, Zayn.” Harry giggles, interlocking their fingers together, both hands, looking at how the gemstones on their ring fingers glitter in the dim light.

**Author's Note:**

> I love endings like this. *Insert maniacal evil witch laughter here*
> 
> Oh, the Nessie and LiLo parts will be written depending on the reception I get since it's still technically Christmas Eve here and I have to sleep. (11:20 PM as I write this note)
> 
> MERRY SMUTTY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE.
> 
> Christmas night: I'm sorry that I'm too lazy to write Nessie and LiLo Christmas despite good-ish response so I'll just write them for New Year's Day (and/or Eve) oneshots. For me, 200+ overnight is good.


End file.
